R0M30 & JUL13T 0N 7HE 5TR33T5
by Ivoryyy
Summary: So, if the title's not legible, it says "Romeo and Juliet on the streets". At a dance off destiny will come to life and two dancers will question everything they've ever believed in.


Cammie

Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, just don't call me Cameron, I hate that. I prefer Cammie or Cam, with the occasional other nickname. Anyway, I'm 17 and dropped out of high school, instead, I'm in a dance crew, who are named after me, the Morgans. Our greatest enemy, are the Goodes. You see, our crew goes waaay back, so the first Morgan and Goode decided they had to compete to be the best, so ever since, its been that way. If we're caught sympathizing for the other crew in any way, you're out. Say goodbye to your dancing.

At the moment, I was with my best friends Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton. Macey McHenry, the crew co-leader (I am the leader since I am a pure Morgan), was leading the crew to the dance-off, not between crews, just whomever you started to dance with. The catch was that we were all gonna be masked; therefore you had no idea who you were dancing with.

My close friend, Blake, was walking to my left. He was kinda creepy from the first glance. I mean, he had this look in his eyes that were always shadowed, so you _never _could guess what his eyes were telling you. He was almost 20 and had tanned skin, muscly arms (duh), had blackish brown hair, and was tall. I couldn't even reach his height in heels. Ah, there's another thing. I hate heels. I think I've only worn them once in my life, and that was against my own will… When I was 6. The closest I get to nice shoes are flats that are one solid colour, not all those frilly bright ones that girly girls like to frolic around in.

"Cammie!"

I turned around to see who was calling me. I plastered a fake smile on my face when I saw Josh. He'd been trying to get me to go out with him for the past few months, but that wasn't gonna happen. "Hey."

When he caught up to me he brushed his arm against mine. "Where you going?"

I suppressed a groan. "Remember that thing I told you about? The dance off? Yeah, we're going there."

"Awesome. Can I come?" He asked.

Macey glanced behind at us and gave me a look to tell him to screw off. "Uhhh, sorry, no, it's only for dance crews and we won't recognize anyone anyway. We'll be in masks and have different jackets on. You know… Disguise." I added when he didn't understand.

"Ohhh… Ok, I get it." He said. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." I added some sourness to my tone but he didn't catch it. "Of course."

When he left Blake said. "God, he needs to get a girlfriend."

I smirked. "Well, apparently, I'm 'the one' for him, so I'm kinda stuck with it. God, why do people believe all that destiny crap, about having a one and only for the rest of your life? It's complete bullshit."

"That, my dear, is what people with no lives believe."

"This coming from the guy who's done drugs since he was 14, been drinking since he was 13, and been hanging out with total losers." I responded.

"Ooh, feisty." He said. "And are you considering yourself a total loser?"

"I'll leave that for you to figure out, brainless." I said, right when we were in front of the building where the dance off would be held.

"Okay, guys, here we go!" Macey yelled.

We all put on our masks and jackets.

I had a black mask, studded with gemstones. I put on my black jacket but left it slightly unzipped.

We all separated, going our own ways. Whoops emanated in the room and music pulsated in my ribs. I could tell who were the newbies, since their moves were less complex and sloppy. I'd been a crew dancer for 3 years already when I decided dancing was my passion and school was a waste of my life.

Someone bumped into me and of course my first reaction was to yell at them. "Hey! Dude, watch where the hell you're going!"

Green eyes looked at me from behind the mask. "You think you're so cool don't you?"

"What, think you're better than me? Show me whatcha got." I dared.

I could see his eyebrows go up and hide behind his shaggy brown hair. "Whatever you say, princess." He did a move right in front of me that I almost stumbled, but I held my ground.

"Uh huh, impressive." I said sarcastically and showed him what I could do.

He responded, then me, and then we were dancing at the same time instead of at turns. I had to say, he was good. Really good. Usually you could guess who someone was by their technique since everyone had their own way of dancing, but this guy, I'd never seen before.

He grabbed my hand, spun me around, and then brought me to him. We ended the song with me pressed up against him, breathing hard, one hand in his the other hanging down.

I wondered who he was as he looked at me. I swallowed hard and moved away from him. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." I dashed away, moving for the bathroom.

I burst in, sweaty and breathless. I took off my mask but then strapped it back on after I had splashed water on my face and neck. I exited the bathroom, taking off my jacket, left with a short cropped tank revealing my belly button ring.

"Ah! Here we are! You girl, get up here!" I heard someone yell as a spotlight swooped over me. I squinted against the harsh light.

"Excuse me?" I said to the DJ who was motioning to me.

Someone pushed me towards him and he asked. "You know the song Airplanes by B. o. B. and Hayley Williams?"

I nodded.

"Good." He shoved me on stage and handed me a microphone.

I glanced to my left and thought, you have got to be kidding me. The guy I'd just danced with was gonna sing a song with me. Great. The music started playing and I started us off.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

It was weird when he started singing because his voice didn't match B. o. B.'s voice, but he still made it sound good and more masculine than the original.

It was actually really fun to be up there singing with him. Normally I would never have went for this sort of thing, singing in public that is.

The song was only 3 minutes long so it was over pretty quickly, and I was shocked that I actually wanted it to keep going.

The DJ thanked us and began to play a Techno song.

I danced a few more times, beating every one of the people I danced with. Well, not exactly beating, but dancing better.

When I turned to find someone else I bumped into that same guy. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."

"And why would you?" He taunted.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"I don't have one. What's yours? You're constantly going around insulting everyone you meet." He commented.

I scoffed. "I have _not_. I didn't insult you."

"Yeah, you kinda did. You didn't even apologize, just blamed our run in on me."

I gaped at him. "Dude, what's your glitch? I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I." He said.

I scowled, okay, he was really beginning to tick me off. "You know what. Let's dance again. We'll see who's better."

"Bring it." He mocked.

I waved my hands around me to clear the space. "Everyone move!"

A circle formed around us and we started to dance. At times, to express my raging feelings, I'd push him or bump him with a move and he'd of course respond. I went down seductively right in front of him just to tease him then got up fast, flicking my hair back into his face.

I laughed when I turned to see his expression.

By now only a few people were watching us, and then none were. Everyone began to mind their own business but was careful to maintain a distance from us.

Once again, at the end, he pulled the same move. He took my hand, swung me out, and then pulled me back so that his arm went around me.

We both were out of breath gazing into eachother's eyes.

"Good job, Street Girl." He smirked.

"Not so bad yourself, Street Boy." I retorted.

"We should really do this again some time." He said.

I pretended to consider it. "It couldn't hurt. Only problem is, I'll never know who you are after this."

"You bring up a good point there. So let's make this a memorable experience."

I had no idea what he was talking about until he lowered his lips to mine.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you can't already tell, this is my version of Romeo and Juliet with a Gallagher spin to it.**

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the flats comment. I love flats and heels so that was most definitely not my opinion. **

**Here are a list of who's who (some characters don't exist in the GG series):**

**Lady Capulet: Macey**

**Lady Montague: Lindsay**

**Capulet: Blake**

**Montague: "Flash"**

**Mercutio: Grant**

**Rosaline: Violet**

**Paris: Josh**

**Benvolio: Jonas**

**Friar Lawrence: Lorent**

**Tybalt: Bex (lol, that cracks me up)**

**Nurse: Liz**

**And last but not least...**

**ROMEO: Zach**

**JULIET: Cammie**

**I'll let you know if anything changes.**

**Btw sorry if there are ne grammar or spelling mistakes that are unintentional, I really don't want to go over it and correct them at the moment.**

**_Ivoryyy_**


End file.
